


what she promised

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Part II, The Beginning of the End, grimmsummerficathon2016, tag to The Beginning of the End, week 3: diana, week three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she took care of Bonaparte, Diana went to see her little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what she promised

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm, or anything else on NBC, please don't sue.

There, that should do it. Diana was satisfied. Mr. Bonaparte was gone and he can’t hurt Mommy anymore.

Diana pulled out the needle from the doll, and put them away in her toy box, where she kept all her special toys. But she didn’t feel like going to bed just yet, she wanted to see Daddy but he wasn’t home yet and Mommy wanted to wait by her phone, so she decided to go visit Kelly.

Being as quiet as she could be, Diana left her room and tiptoed over to the nursery where Kelly was, and had to be even quieter because Mommy was next door to him and she’s always with him when she’s not with her.  But Mommy wasn’t there, so it was just her and Kelly.

Kelly’s room wasn’t all dark, there was a little night light for him.

Diana walked over to his crib, where he was sleeping, and he was always sleeping, because he was a baby. Kelly was different from her. It wasn’t just that he was a boy with another daddy. But he’ll be a baby a lot longer than her and he was special too, but it was not like her. She then thought about Mommy Kelly, Kelly’s grandma.

Mommy Kelly told her how special she was, and taught her how to keep it secret and only show it when she has too, to people she can show it too. Because a lot of grownups could be dangerous and could hurt her or people she cared about. Mommy Kelly protected her, and then she was gone forever.

Diana won’t let that happen again.

Diana then saw her brother squiggled a bit, and he woke up, with a little whimpering.

“Hi!” Diana said cheerfully and just to show off, she had his fox float to him.

Kelly smiled at his fox and her glowing eyes. That was his specialness, and he was going to get stronger when he was grown up.

She held his little hand, and smiled back.

Grown-ups made things hard. And they could be really dangerous.

“Don’t worry Kelly,” she promised. “I’ll fix it, and we’ll be a family.”

And Kelly just kept smiling his little smile.

 


End file.
